


Slipstream

by Kayoi1234



Series: Slipstream Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I actually don't know, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Reincarnation, kind of?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: “Can I become a hero, even if I’m like this?” Izuku asks the woman with orange leggings, a glowing blue chest and spiky hair.Lena smiles, and places a hand on the green haired boy’s shoulder and says, “You know, the world could always use more heroes.”Izuku has Chronal Dissociation. So did Lena Oxton.Somethings change. But most things remain the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overwatch or My Hero Academia  
> I really don't know. I apologise.  
> I don't even know if I will do the second season. I just... _how?_  
>  So I'm a bit reluctant.

Lena “Tracer” Oxton dies at the age of 26, along with the 19 other agents of the Recalled Overwatch, 5 Talon agents and 2 Junkers.

(It was a bomb, a bomb that takes down a Watchpoint and kills 26 people. Heroes, the world heralded them, when they died, depending on the people you asked.)

But here is the difference.

Chronal Dissociation is a very tricky disease, one that was never studied at length, and when Lena Oxton died, she’s moved to a different timeline and wakes up as a ghost in a 4-year-old boy’s dream.

Izuku Midoriya is 4 when he gains his “quirk”.

He flickers in and out of time, a literal ghost, until a harness was made that locked him to the timeline, and gave him a few extra abilities. (Lena called them “Blink” and “Recall”. Izuku calls them that too.)

“Can I become a hero, even if I’m like this?” Izuku asks the woman with orange leggings, a glowing blue chest and spiky hair.

Lena smiles, and places a hand on the green haired boy’s shoulder and says, “You know, the world could always use more heroes.”

-LINE BREAK-

Katsuki Bakugou is his childhood friend.

(That is an event that will always happen, both Katsuki and Izuku meet and become friends. No matter the timeline, they will always become friends.)

But when Katsuki hears that Izuku need the harness he wears, or he’ll disappear, Katsuki can’t help but worry.

So, when the neighbourhood kids make fun of Izuku and his reliance on a machine, it is Katsuki who pops explosions in his hands and tells them piss off from his friend or he’ll show them what a firework up close looks like.

Izuku always laughs them off, smile strained and eyes hiding something darker.

(With Chronal Dissociation, when they flicker out of time, they see everything that could happen, all possibilities and events in a timestream. It’s why Lena was so positive, and why Izuku is too.)

Izuku blinks circles around Katsuki and Katsuki tells him to “Fucking stop or he’ll get real fucking dizzy again!”

(Sometimes, Katsuki dreams of a world where Izuku is quirkless, and Katsuki hurts him, bullies him, tells him that he is useless.)

(Katsuki doesn’t like them.)

-LINE BREAK-

When Izuku walks home, he’s attacked by living sludge.

It’s a villain, that comes out of the sewers and says, “A medium sized disguise…” and begins to suffocate Izuku.

(In another timeline, Izuku is saved by All Might, and it leads to him to getting a ~~burden~~ a power and he becomes a hero. In this timeline, he saves himself.)

Izuku concentrates, and he Recalls, ticking his timeline back until he’s at the mouth of the tunnel, gasping for air and patting his Chronal Harness down, before he blinks away, passing a gaunt man with a shock of blond hair and sunken blue eyes.

“There’s a villain in that tunnel!” He yells as he passes, and he misses the man disappear  in a cloud of white smoke and turn into All Might, who goes into the tunnel to apprehend the villain.

(“Villains?” Lena asks, looking at the computer where Izuku is watching videos of numerous Pro Heroes fighting Villains. “I would call them terrorists…” Izuku pauses the video to look at Lena, confused.

“Why?” He asks.

“Because that’s what they’re trying to do. Instil fear and ideologies into people through intimidation and unlawful violence.”)

-LINE BREAK-

Katsuki is attacked by the sludge villain.

(The sludge villain going free is another thing that always happens.)

He’s creating explosions and fire, and the Pro Heroes are just _standing there_ , something about “We have no one with the right quirk to deal with this.”

(Lena doesn’t like this. There is a way to beat the villain, but no one seems to think of it.)

Izuku is watching, and acts. He sprints forward, shocking the Pro Heroes, and he blinks right in front of the Villain’s eye and _kicks_ it.

The villain recoils, releasing Katsuki’ and letting him get a few precious gulps of air, and Izuku drops to the floor, desperately clawing away at the slime that traps Katsuki.

“What the hell are you doing Deku?” Katsuki yells, eyes asking “ _Help me.”_

(Deku does not mean _useless_ in this world. Instead, it is just a simple misreading of Izuku’s name, and the nickname just stuck.)

“I don’t know! My legs just moved on their own!” Izuku replies.

Then All Might appears, causing the sky to rain and the sludge villain defeated.

(Izuku is still a big fan of All Might, but he also hears of heroes from Lena’s world, men and women and robots who just wanted to make the world a more peaceful place to live. And most of them didn’t have power. All they had was the drive to do _better._ )

Both boys are praised, for having such strong quirks and how they are going to be great heroes because of it.

(Lena hates this mentality. You don’t need to have a super power to be a hero. All you need is the drive to do good. To make the world _better_.)

-LINE BREAK-

The Entrance Exams for U.A happen, and Izuku blinks around, making robots shoot each other and causing havoc on the battlefield.

When the Zero-Pointer appears, he prepares to blink away, to run.

And he freezes when he hears someone say “Please! Help!”

He blinks towards the zero-pointer, muttering “Don’t worry, the Calvary’s here”, only to find a girl trapped under rubble, and he tries to move it enough for her to get her leg out. From there, it’s a matter of supporting her until they get clear of the robot.

Present Mic calls time, and they both slump to the ground, tired.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, how about you?” Izuku says, holding out a hand.

“Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you.” Uraraka replies, shaking his hand.

There was a minute of silence, before the two started laughing. There’s a few things you can’t share without becoming friends.

Escaping from a ginormous robot is one of them.

(He gets into U.A because he rescued someone, not because he destroyed the most robots.)

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku stands in front of the door to 1-A, fists clenching and unclenching, and he pushes the door open, only to see Katsuki already arguing with a boy with glasses and blue hair, whose making choppy motions with his arms.

They pause when they hear the door open and the blue haired boy runs up to him, apologising about calling him out and how Izuku had seen the real meaning behind the exam. “I am Iida Tenya, pleased to be your acquaintance!”

(Iida reminds Lena of Hanzo, serious and well meaning. But Iida does not have a disabled brother. ~~[Not yet anyway]~~ )

Uraraka appears as well, and before she can say anything, there is a cough behind them.

Izuku peered around Uraraka, and Uraraka turned to see a yellow…thing? On the floor, drinking out of a juice pouch.

There was a minute of silence, then the yellow tube spoke. “You’re here to become heroes, not to make friends. It took you 8 seconds to get ready for class. That’s too slow. Rational students would have already been seated and silent.”

Then he made his way to the podium, somehow _flopped up_ and unzipped the sleeping bag, and in a tired voice, stated “I’m Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. Put these on and head to the field for a Quirk Apprehension test.” And with that, he placed a stack of PE uniforms on a desk and left.

There was a minute of silence, then everyone scrambled to grab a uniform.

-LINE BREAK-

In the locker rooms, Izuku begins the motions to unbuckling and removing his harness, slipping it over his head and placing in on the bench.

(The Chronal Harness works through proximity. Lena didn’t have to have it on all the time, and neither did Izuku. All they had to do was stick close to it.)

He pulls on the shirt and pants, before slipping the Chronal Harness back over his head and starts redoing the buckles, tightening them around his legs and shoulders, turning to leave.

“Hey…uh…Midoriya is your name, right? Why do you wear that?” someone called out, and Izuku looked over at the blond boy with the black lighting bolt in his hair, and blinked.

“Uh…it keeps me alive? And not turn into a ghost so I don’t fall through the floor?” Izuku says with uncertainty. He knew _how_ his Chronal Harness worked, but he wasn’t going to explain it.

(Lena started this, with her saying “I don’t know.” whenever someone asked how her Chronal Harness worked.)

Fortunately, the blond accepted the answer and turned back around to annoy Katsuki, who Izuku was sure was going to send him sky high.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku was good with anything related to speed. He blinked towards the end of the 50-metre dash, skidding as Katsuki landed from his explosive boost. With the long jump, he blinks over the gap, like some old move from long ago.

(Lena did that. She’s always done that, on the roof tops of Kings Rows, from buildings, bouncing and jumping and sprinting over gaps)

Turns out, Izuku is the fastest in the class, but Iida beats him in endurance (His Chronal Harness can only handle so much.)

But he’s only above average at anything to do with strength. He was built for speed, not strength.

(No one is expelled, in the end. It’s just a ~~lie~~ ruse. [Lena doesn’t like liars. They remind her of faceless scientists and a blue-skinned sniper.])

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku’s hero costume is green pants (Not truly tights, but not loose that they’ll catch, or cause drag), shoes with good traction, a padded leather jacket (This was suggested by Lena, because you always need protection, even if you were fast) and arm gauntlets holding two stun pistols (another suggestion by Lena, because he was not a heavy hitter). Izuku adds the goggles though, because he thinks they’ll look quite fetching (Lena agrees). His Chronal Harness is worn over the top, to keep him from turning into a ghost.

When they have the battles, he is on the hero team with Katsuki. The Villain team is made of Uraraka and Iida.

They find the weapon and face off, ending with Katsuki throwing Izuku at the weapon, and Izuku blinking the rest of the way, clutching to the thing like a lifeline.

Hero team wins, but Iida is given MVP, because he focused on the task, because Izuku put himself at risk by having Katsuki throw him, Katsuki acted more of a villain then a hero, and Uraraka often got a bit off track.

(Lena mutters “What a dumb reason for a Play of the Game.” Izuku does not understand)

-LINE BREAK-

When Aizawa says that they needed a class president, Izuku does not raise his hand.

(Lena Oxton wasn’t a Leader, and neither was Izuku. Izuku hears stories about leaders from Lena, about jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari.)

In the end, Iida and Yaoyozoru are voted in as class president and vice class president respectively.

(Lena can’t help but think of Strike Commander Morrison and Capitan Amari.)

-LINE BREAK-

There’s an incident at the USJ, and it goes like this.

It starts with a bus ride, and Izuku sits and listens, and talks when he wants to.

(Lena Oxton is the opposite. She’ll start conversations with quips and witty humour, and carry the conversation on. She wasn’t the face of Overwatch for _nothing_.)

Asui Tsyuu turns to look at him and says “I say whatever comes to mind. Midoriya?”

“Um…yes Asui?” Izuku questions, confused.

“Call me Tsyuu please.”

“Uh…right.”

“What is your quirk? I don’t get it.” Tsyuu asks, a finger on her chin.

“Uh…Chronal Dissociation, which means I’m practically a living ghost. I kept disappearing for hours and days on end, and when I wasn’t disappearing, I couldn’t touch or interact with anything. Until a support company reached out to the doctors treating me with a Chronal Harness that keeps me anchored to the current timeline, and gave me a few extra abilities as well, such as accelerating or deaccelerating my own timeline.” Izuku explained.

(Lena’s story is the same.)

“Man, you’re lucky that your quirk is so flashy. My quirk, hardening, is useful, but isn’t all that flashy.” Kirishima pouts, showing his quirk as skin hardens into a substance that looks like rock.

“No! I’m sure your quirk is plenty cool!” Izuku argues, hands waving in front of his face.

“Well, if we are talking about flashy quirks, then it’s got to go to Bakugou and Todoroki, they’ve got the top spot for flashy _and_ power!” Kirishima then says, looking at the brooding blond and the boy behind him, both staring out the window. Katsuki makes a vague sort of acknowledgement, and Shoto ignores the claim completely.

“Bakugou is always mad though, so he doesn’t seem like he’ll be very popular.”  Tsyuu states, looking forward.

“The fuck you say Frog-face? You want to fucking go?” Katsuki yells, his explosive temper kicking in.

Tsyuu points at Katsuki with an audible “See? Like that.”

Kaminari only makes the situation worse by saying “See, we haven’t known you for that long and we know that your personality is crap steeped in sewage.”

_“Do you want to fucking die Pikachu rip off?”_

(Lena thinks about Genji and Hanzo, and their harmless teasing. It’s something to likened to.)

When they arrive at the USJ, there is a speech, and then Villains attack.

They appear out of black mist, and Eraserhead goes and fights them off. The students move to evacuate, but the mist shifts, and splits them up.

Izuku appears above water, and he just manages to blink to the ship in the middle of the water. Minutes later, Tsyuu and Mineta join him, both tired and wet.

There is discussion of their respective quirks. Tsyuu is basically a frog, while Mineta’s head orbs will stick to any surface but him.

Izuku can blink, recall, and he has one pulse bomb. He doesn’t want to use it however.

In the end, Tsyuu grabs Mineta and jumps off, powerful legs sending her to shore, while Izuku jumps and blinks the max distance he can, doing it multiple times and landing in shallow water.

The villains in the water surge towards them, until Izuku equips his pistols and begins to fire. They have the same effect as a taser, and it’s helped that Mineta threw his sticky balls at them so that they stick and can’t escape.

Then they see Aizawa get smashed into stone, and there is a hand reaching for Tsyuu face and Izuku can’t move.

(Lena Oxton can’t move either. Neither can, because what could they do?)

Izuku raises a gun, and fires.

The man covered in hands recoils, and the creature that has half of its brain exposed corners Izuku.

He tells Tsyuu and Mineta to grab Aizawa and _run_.

Izuku then blinks away, firing and blinking, keeping distance from the creature.

(Lena Oxton did this too, with Doomfist. They are using the same strategies, moving and firing.)

Izuku then lands, and throws his only Pulse Bomb.

It sticks and Izuku blinks away when it explodes.

But the creature is not even harmed.

Then there is a yell of “I am here!” And All Might appears.

He isn’t smiling.

-LINE BREAK-

The battle ends with the villains fleeing, and the students and to return to the school. But the bus is quiet, because what _can_ they talk about, after being attacked by villains?

(Lena wishes that they didn’t need to encounter that. No one does, not even kids. _It’s not fair_ , she thinks, but then remembers about the Omnic Crisis and Null Sector and Talon. And she thinks, _but things rarely are.)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My Hero Academia or Overwatch  
> Now here's Chapter 2! About season 2!  
> Oh god.

When they return to school, there is discussion of a sports festival.

The U.A sports festival is the largest televised event in Japan, where all students in U.A are to compete in various events with their quirk.

However, no hero equipment is allowed unless you were part of the Support Department or if you _needed_ it to use your quirk.

So Izuku stands in front of the staffroom door, Ayoma next to him, as they wait with the correct paperwork to allow Izuku to have his Chronal Harness and to let Ayoma use his belt.

They also allow only one pulse bomb, that he can’t use again because he really doesn’t know how to take them off without exploding.

They are both approved, and they leave, neither of them talking to one another.

(Ayoma reminds Lena of Gerald Lacroix, in the days before he was killed by Widowmaker. She refrains from speaking to the blond boy because Gerald was her second mentor before he died.)

-LINE BREAK-

When the sports festival happens, Katsuki backs himself into a corner by pledging that he will come first, and Izuku sighs, because he was expecting that in the end.

(Lena laughs at the confidence, because Genji used to do that during training, and it often ended with Hanzo or Angela smacking him in the back of the head.)

When Midnight announces that the first event is an obstacle course, everyone jams the tunnel because they want to run, but _there are too many people._

So Izuku grabs the shoulders of the two people in front of him and hauls himself up, blinking towards the entrance until he hears the cracking of ice and feels a chill, and he blinks over the ice and hits the ground running, sprinting towards the next obstacle, blinking every now and then.

He skids to a stop because the zero-pointer from the entrance exam aims its gun at him, and he blinks to the side, watching Shoto freeze the lot of them before going on ahead. The ice soon shatters, and they fall, and it’s only because of Kirishima’s quirk that he managed to survive.

Izuku blinks to the top of the robots, blinking all over the place, using the same tactics in the entrance exam, when he sees a scrap of metal, just as big as a sled.

He picks it up and carries it with him, because you never know when you need a spare bit of metal.

( _Torbjörn would approve_ , Lena thinks, watching Izuku pulling the metal sled behind him.)

When they get to the tight rope, Izuku becomes a blur of blue light as he blinks over the edges, the metal he’s carrying on his back and he makes it to the other side, still running when he lands.

The final obstacle is a mine field. So, Izuku digs up the mines and pushes them into a sizable pile, throws a pulse bomb on the top and using his metal sled, lands on the mines.

(Lena knows that move from Jamison, him and his concussion mines that he used to launch himself sky high.)

Izuku is flying and he hasn’t thought about the landing.

(Lena was a pilot, and the knowledge of aerodynamics went to Izuku too. That doesn’t mean they know what they are doing.)

That’s why Izuku drops the sled in mid-air, coincidentally, right between Shoto and Katsuki, where it blows up the mines it lands on and forces the two back, and Izuku blinks to non-minefield ground.

He then blinks to the finish line, claiming first place.

(Lena was the fastest in Overwatch. She was always the fastest in Overwatch.)

-LINE BREAK-

When they have the Calvary Battles, Izuku is worth 10 million points, and all eyes are on him.

He shrinks in within himself, as people find teammates and avoid Izuku. That is, until Uraraka approaches him to part of the team, and so does a pink haired girl names Hatsume Mei, and Tokoyami.

Izuku is the rider, with Tokoyami being at the head and Mei and Uraraka on the flanks. They are made weightless, and Mei’s Hover shoes are used.

(The Jet Pack doesn’t go over the Chronal Harness, because it won’t fit. Lena is further remined of Torbjörn when she sees Mei, and laughs.)

 They play keep away, managing to avoid quicksand and ice and Katsuki, and then Katsuki goes off to try and murder someone else, while Shoto hones in.

There is an Insulation sheet, and Kaminari lets out a shock that Dark Shadow takes the brunt of it. Shoto freezes everyone behind him, taking their Headbands, then goes to attack Izuku’s team.

He gets the ten million, so it prompts Izuku to do something…stupid.

He tells his team to stay where they are, and he leaps off, blinking off to Shoto, taking the top 2 from his neck and the one from his head.

Todoroki makes a move to hit him but Izuku recalls at the last second, turning back time until he’s sitting back on his horse with the stolen headbands around his neck.

(Lena Oxton can react fast enough to dodge a sniper round in mid-air. Compared to that, Shoto is a lot slower than Izuku’s and Lena’s natural reaction time.)

That’s when the 15 minutes are up, and Katsuki falls on his face on the floor.

(They end up in third place, and Izuku is glad they made it that far. Lena is too, but both can’t help but wonder why Shoto didn’t use any fire.)

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku has no association with All Might, so there is no point of Shoto seeking Izuku out to challenge him.

However, Izuku still fights Shinsou Hitoshi but the difference is that the battle is completed in just under a minute.

Shinsou’s quirk works if the person he’s trying to brainwash responds verbally.

So, when he makes fun of Ojiro in front of Izuku, Izuku does respond.

By blinking into Shinsou’s face and tackling him to the ground, before slinging him over in a shoulder throw into the out of bounds area.

(Lena is a woman of action, not of words. If someone insults her friends, she will sock them in the jaw. She’s enough of an influence on Izuku to prompt him into doing the same.)

He makes into the next round, apologising to Shinsou. Shinsou looks at him and says, “You are a strange person Midoriya.”

Izuku laughs, because that is very much true.

-LINE BREAK-

The other battles go ahead, Iida is used as an advertising model, Katsuki wins against Uraraka, Kaminari loses within a second, Tokoyami overwhelms Yaoyozoru, Mina defeats Ayoma, Kirishima ends up tying against his opponent and Shoto…

Shoto goes overboard, freezing half the stadium to incapacitate Sero.

(Lena thinks of Mei from the Overwatch Science departments, and yet, the similarities end at the ice. Shoto is angry and sad. Mei wasn’t.)

When Izuku faces off against Shoto, Shoto starts off by creating a wave of ice that Izuku dodges by blinking to the side.

It repeats like this, Izuku dodging Shoto’s long range attacks, occasionally managing to get in close to land a blow on him.

(Shoto’s attacks are slow compared to bullets and sound waves and sniper rounds and darts and icicles and arrows. Lena’s reaction time is 25 times faster than the average human.)

 Shoto is slowly getting frostbite, and his attacks are becoming slower and slower, and Izuku is not making it any better where it gets to the point where he doesn’t even need to blink to avoid his attacks anymore.

(Lena and Izuku are track athletes. They are fast even without the Chronal Harness. They needed to be, because that’s how it works.)

Eventually Shoto manages to freeze Izuku in place, ice crawling up his legs and cementing him in place.

“Can you move?” Midnight asks, ready to declare the winner.

Izuku thinks for a minute, then says, “Yes, I can. I can get out.”

The audience is confused, until Izuku activates the recall ability and lands in the middle of the arena, patting his Chronal Harness and then diving out of the way when another wave of ice tries to hit him.

 It goes back to the game of cat and mouse, until Shoto manages to force Izuku into the Out of Bounds zone and wins the match.

He’s then escorted to Recovery girl to be treated for frostbite and hypothermia, while Izuku yells “Todoroki! Let’s talk later!”

Shoto nods, because he really doesn’t know how else to react.

-LINE BREAK-

They go into one of the entrance tunnels to talk, and Shoto tells Izuku about why he won’t use his fire side.

When he finishes, Izuku ponders the statement that Shoto makes.

_“That’s why I don’t use my left. I refuse to use my father’s power.”_

Izuku thinks and then says “That doesn’t make sense. It’s not his power. It’s yours. You own it, not your father.”

Shoto blinks, and a small ball of flame appears in Shoto’s hand.

“My power…not my fathers…” Shoto says, staring at the burning gases in his left palm.

Izuku nods. “Your power. Not your father’s.”

Shoto shuts off the flame and with a grin, mutters “Thank you Midoriya.”

Izuku replies with a “Always happy to help!” Before blinking away.

“My power, not my father’s.” Shoto says again, before walking back.

(Everyone in Overwatch had told Genji and Hanzo this when they didn’t want to use their dragons after some cruel words from the Shimada Clan. “ _It’s your power. Not the clans.”_ )

-LINE BREAK-

They ended up missing the other matches, so Shoto goes off to fight Iida, and wins his match. Katsuki wins against Tokoyami. Iida withdraws due to a family issue, and Shoto fights Katsuki, only to lose, letting Katsuki win in the end.

After the festival was over and everyone had rested, there was talks about internships.

Surprisingly, Izuku got a few offers.

(In another timeline, Izuku’s only offer was from All Might’s mentor, but because of the absence of One for All in his system, there was no offer from the old hero for him.)

They are told to choose hero names, and Izuku sits and stares at his cardstock, thinking what he wants to be called.

He nearly writes down Tracer but then remembers that is Lena Oxton’s callsign and stops himself.

(In another timeline, he calls himself Deku, the one that can do it. However, in this universe, he doesn’t.)

The cause of Chronal Dissociation is a plane called the Slipstream malfunctioning.

So, in neat, black penmanship, he writes down his Hero name.

When he is called up, he flips his cardstock around, and he says with the confidence of Lena “Tracer” Oxton, “My Hero name will be ‘The Time-Hopper Hero: Slipstream’!”

(Lena is proud. He’s turned her tragedy into a word that meant hope, and that makes her happy. _Tracer and Slipstream_ , she thinks, smiling. _What a great duo._ )

-LINE BREAK-

When the Hero that Izuku is interning with takes both Izuku and themselves to Hosu City, Izuku asks he can go find his friend who is interning there, and the Hero lets him.

So Izuku, armed with his pistols and bombs, blinks throughout the city, trying to find Iida Tenya.

He finally finds him, in an alleyway, the Hero-Killer Stain about to stab him in the head.

Izuku raises both pistols and begins to fire.

Stain jumps back, as Izuku stands in front of Iida, ready to defend them.

(Stain reminds Lena of the Reaper, and his talks about fake heroes and murder and revenge. It’s a chilling thought.)

Izuku mass texts his location to everyone, before engaging Stain.

Izuku has speed, but he still gets cut in the end from a careless mistake and he suddenly crumples to the ground, unable to move.

Stain goes back to trying to murder Iida, and Izuku tries to recall and then the alleyway lights up in fire.

Shoto is standing there, fire from his left, and says “Izuku. You have to be more specific.”

Izuku laughs, and manages to recall, before blinking back and standing next Shoto.

He reloads and says, “I go up close, and you act as support?”

Shoto nods, before sending a wave of ice at stain and Izuku blinks behind, pistols ready to fire.

-LINE BREAK-

After an hour of fighting, they manage to defeat Stain and the Pro-Hero who was slowly bleeding in the corner, being useless, thanked them, and offered to carry Izuku (Who was now sporting a very nasty gash on his leg) out of the alleyway.

Izuku refused, and recalled, fixing his leg up in the process.

(Recall sends the user to a state before, restoring their health and equipment. Lena’s used it to remove toxic gas from her system.)

They walk out, dragging Stain behind them when the Pro-Heroes appears and there is discussion about stain when Izuku is snatched by a winged monster.

He’s flying, and he manages to recall to a place in mid-air, before blinking back down to safety, while Endeavour manages to incapacitate the monster.

After that, Stain begins screaming and everyone is paralysed in fear, before he goes unconscious.

Then Tenya, Shoto and Izuku are rushed to hospital, as well as given a deal to make sure no legal backfire happens.

-LINE BREAK-

When they return to school there was laughter at Katsuki’s hair, Tsyuu managed to stop a pirating scheme, Jiro had helped in a hostage situation, and of course, Shoto, Tenya and Izuku encountered the Hero Killer.

The official story was that Endeavour managed to save them, which was all well and dandy.

(Blackwatch was like this. No one was meant to know that they existed. That they helped in “clean-up”)

 When All Might held a rescue race, Izuku lost, but only to Sero, because of lost footing. Otherwise, he was second overall, blinking from rooftop to rooftop, going over gaps and ledges and falls.

(The difference is that All Might doesn’t tell Izuku to meet him in private. Izuku has no association with All Might. So, in the end, Izuku doesn’t know about the origins of One for All and All for One. He doesn’t even know that One for All even exists)

-LINE BREAK-

When Mid-term exams roll around, everyone begins studying for the written parts, and training for the practical.

Izuku, placed 4th on the midterms, and Tenya, placed 2nd, encourages both Kaminari and Ashido to do their best, while Shoto, placed 5th, tells them that they would pass if they payed attention is class.

Yaoyozoru, who is 1st in the class, agrees to tutor several students, while Katsuki, who is 3rd, tutors Kirishima by screaming and telling him to “Remember this fucking bullshit, shitty hair, or I’m going to let you fucking fail in the next exam!”

When the practical rolls around, and they find out they are fighting teachers, except for Izuku and Katsuki. They’re fighting All Might.

(Lena is suddenly reminded of the time when they had three of the newest Overwatch agents fight Jack Morrison. It didn’t go so well.)

They psych themselves, readying for the storm that’s about to happen.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku and Katsuki are last to do their exam, and they’ve watched the others do their exam, and when it is their turn, they step onto the exam grounds, with two goals in mind.

Either put handcuffs on All Might or get to the gate on the other end of the testing grounds alive.

They don’t have much time until All Might send a gale force wind down the street, forcing both boys to hit the ground, hands over their necks until it stops, before Izuku arms himself with his pistols and Katsuki pops explosions from his hands.

And they engage All Might.

It seems fine at first, Izuku blinking around and shooting him, while Katsuki goes in up and close whenever Izuku needs to let his harness cool down.

Until All Might knocks Katsuki away and then grabs Izuku by his harness and rips _down_.

(Lena screams, because Doomfist did this to her and her harness broke and she kept disappearing and reappearing for days and oh god _Izuku_ )

Katsuki can only stare wide eyed as Izuku screams out of pure fear and terror, flickering in and out of existence as he tried reach Katsuki.

(The Chronal Harness, at it’s core, is a life support device. Yes, it was designed for combat, but it is also a life support device. If it is destroyed, the wearer will turn into a living ghost.)

All Might seems to be in shock too, staring where Izuku was last seen, and Katsuki takes advantage and _runs_.

He sprints towards the gate, adrenaline making him go faster and he skids through the gate, yelling “ _Stop the exam! Stop the exam! Deku is going to fucking disappear unless you_ fucking stop the exam!”

Both boys pass, and Izuku is found quickly, placed in a room while Principal Nedzu contacts the support company that made Izuku’s Chronal Harness. Izuku continues to flicker in and out of time, unable to interact or touch anything or anyone.

(Elsewhere, Lena is trying to help Izuku feel better, and get over the trauma that has just happened.)

(All Might didn’t know. He didn’t know, so he’s fine. The whole point was to fight the students, so he’s fine. But Izuku is traumatised ~~[and trusts All Might a great deal less]~~ )

-LINE BREAK-

When the results come out, is also when Izuku’s Chronal Harness is rebuilt, and he’s locked back into the timestream, able to accelerate and deaccelerate his own timeline. But he’s quieter.

Due to the circumstances, both Katsuki and Izuku pass, and they along with the rest of the class get to go the forest lodge in summer.

However, when Izuku is invited to go to the mall with them to buy things for their trip, Izuku refuses, wanting to sleep his weekend off.

(In another timeline, he goes with them and gets threatened by Shirigaki. In this timeline, he doesn’t, and instead stays at home, nightmares of disappearing and never reappearing again fresh in his mind.)

(Lena Oxton wishes she could make the pain easier to handle, but she can’t, because she has those nightmares too.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I actually got fanart for this fic (I'm still giddy about it) by quilldesignz which you can check out [here!](https://quilldesignz.tumblr.com/post/178635192834/my-hero-name-will-be-the-time-hopper-hero)

It starts in summer. On a training camp, to be exact.

Izuku understands what it’s for. To train their quirks, because the world has gotten so much bigger, and they are just ants compared to the big world that hold things that are _unfair._

(Lena Oxton watches the timeline move forward, and she waits, and she listens.)

So, they go to a training camp, 2 years early.

(This reminds Lena too much of the Omnic Crisis. Kids being forced to survive…it’s just not _right_ )

-LINE BREAK-

They are thrown off a cliff. Izuku considers recalling back to the top, but decides against it, blinking safely to the bottom.

(It’s thanks to Lena that he reacts so calmly to this. After all, it’s not the first time any of their incarnations have been thrown off a high ledge)

Then the ground shakes, the earth rises, and Izuku wishes he had his pistols, but he has to instead settle for the pulse bomb settling at the small of his back.

(Lena places a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and says “ _Go.”)_

-LINE BREAK-

They make it out of the forest alive.

Izuku sinks to the ground, dragging Katsuki with him, muttering “I’m tired…”

Katsuki doesn’t even bother with a response, and instead leans against Izuku with a non-committal grunt.

The others are in similar states, tired and dirty as the two of the four members of the Wild Wild Pussycats Mandalay and Pixie Bob praise them, and Izuku spots a small boy standing off to the side.

 “Um…I don’t mean to be rude, but whose kid is that?” Izuku asks, pointing at the boy.

“Oh, this is Kota. He’s my nephew and I’m taking care of him for the time being…” Mandalay says, gesturing to him. “Why don’t you say hi Kota?”

Kota looks away. So Izuku gets up, ignoring the twinges of pain coming from his legs after hours of fast sprinting and hard landings and walks up to Kota, squatting down so that he’s level with Kota’s line of sight and says “Hi. My name is Izuku Midoriya, it’s nice to meet you.”

(Lena Oxton has always been good with kids, even if she didn’t have one. She wonder’s how Emily is doing.)

Kota glares at him, before taking the offered hand and shaking it slightly. “I’m Kota Izumi.”

-LINE BREAK-

After an incident in the baths, Izuku learns about the death of Kota’s parents, the Water Horses, and how that had changed Kota into a boy who hated heroes.

( _And maybe…_ Lena thinks, thinking back to the final days of Overwatch before the Recall, _he not entirely wrong._ There’s an old memory of when Pharah learned of her mother’s death, and was angry for _months_ ).

Izuku looks at the unconscious Kota on the couch, and can’t help but see a bit of “I want to save the world.” In him.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku stands in front of the pro heroes, who are looking at him and back at the paper.

Izuku can’t really blame them. How do you train a quirk like Chronal Dissociation? A quirk that ends up being more like a medical disease?

Izuku ends up shooting moving targets down made by Pixie Bob, while the teachers brainstorm on what to do.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku goes off to find Kota, holding a plate of poorly made curry in his hands as a peace offering.

Kota doesn’t want the curry, and yells at Izuku, and tells him why he hates heroes so much, and why he hates anything to do with heroes.

Izuku frowns, sets the curry on the floor, and walks away slowly, head turned ever so slightly to keep Kota in his lines of vision.

-LINE BREAK-

They hold a test of courage for those who passed the exam.

Izuku has his pistols strapped to his arms, bouncing up and down as people draw to select their partners. He doesn’t have a partner.

(For Lena, this is not the first time she’s been without a partner, but she does thinks it’s a bit unlucky to draw such a short end of the stick.)

Izuku sighs, and waits for his turn, when all the sudden, the forest catches alight and villains come out of the shadows of the trees.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku blinks into the forest, skidding on the dirt to see Kota being cornered by the villain Muscular, the same villain’s that took away Kota’s parents and left him all alone.

Izuku charges, grabs Kota, and sprints away, ducking under arms and punches, with Kota sending a splash of water from his hands in panic at the villain.

(Lena has never figured out how to blink with another person. Izuku’s the same.)

Izuku deposits Kota behind a rock, blinking away at the right time to avoid another punch from muscular, drawing the villain closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. 

Right when Muscular is on the very edge, Izuku flips over him, sticks a pulse bomb between his feet and dodges away, the explosive sending Muscular careening off the cliff, and Izuku goes back and scoops up Kota, and sprints into the forest, hoping that Muscular is unable to recover from the fall.

(They sprint, because people bigger than them have ripped them from the flow of time, not matter their intentions)

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku leaves Kota with Aizawa, shoots spinner’s sword and delivers a message, and blinks into the undergrowth to find Katsuki.

(He’s the league’s goal, which seems to be a constant in every timeline.)

Until a shadow reaches out to Izuku, before stopping at the very edge of the ring of light around Izuku that’s caused by his chronal accelerator, and recoils.

He’s immediately pulled aside by Shoji, and he explains what’s happened, including the fate of Tokoyami.

Izuku bites his cheek, and says “I have an idea…”

-LINE BREAK-

Shoji sprints out of the undergrowth, Izuku hanging onto his shoulders and Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow following behind.

They run into Katsuki and Shoto, who watch as Dark Shadow disposes of Moonfish and then use their quirks to incapacitate him, returning control back to Tokoyami, who gets his breathing under control.

They breathe, begin their escort of Katsuki out of the forest.

( _Escort Missions,_ Lena thinks, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, _are the hardest missions to do. There are too many ways things can go wrong.)_

-LINE BREAK-

It goes wrong.

They are ambushed, and Tokoyami and Katsuki are taken as a result.

Shoto sends a wave of ice at the villain, Mr Compress, and he laughs, saying something among the lines of “You missed!”

“I didn’t” Shoto says, and Izuku blinks up the ice, appearing right behind Mr Compress and landing hard onto his back.

“Right on target!” Izuku says with a grin, and Compress is sent crashing to the ground.

But not before Izuku is forced to dodge, when a ball of blue flame comes crashing into the space where he just stood.

More villains emerge from the shadows, and Izuku clenches his jaw in determination.

-LINE BREAK-

Katsuki gets taken.

(Another un-avoidable event of the timeline, even if Izuku managed to hinder Compress’s escape.)

Izuku wishes he could have tried to save him, he was fast enough, but he just…couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried.

(Lena Oxton knows this feeling far too well.)

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku comes and helps rescue Katsuki with Kirishima, Shoto, Iida, and Yaoyozoru.

(Lena’s reminded of the Recalled Overwatch. A ragtag group of heroes that are going to save someone, no matter the law.)

-LINE BREAK-

They rescue Katsuki, whisking him away from the danger.

Now, all they can do is watch as All Might defeats All for One, the last dregs of his power fading away as All for One falls to the ground, defeated.

-LINE BREAK-

They are moved into dorms. They hold a contest.

Izuku’s room has All Might merchandise scattered across the room, but also a charging station for his Chronal Harness in the corner.

He doesn’t win, but he really doesn’t care. He’s having fun with his friends, and that’s all that matters to him.

-LINE BREAK-

When they take the first half of the provisional license exam, Izuku keeps the group together, until Shoto goes off on his own, and Katsuki, Kirishima and Kaminari disappear as well.

Then the ground rumbles, the ground shakes, and the Earth splits as they all are forcibly split up.

(There is a girl impersonating people, and Lena recognises her and Izuku does too, and they blink away before she can do any lasting damage.)

Izuku manages to reunite with Uraraka and Sero, and together, they pass the first half of exam. The rest of Class 1-A does as well.

-LINE BREAK-

The second half is a rescue mission. Izuku has been given the job of scouting and searching, blinking across the map to find the people trapped beneath rubble, with injuries. He picks them up, and carries them to the relief area, and helps defend the place too.

When Gang Orca and his men attack, he teams up with Yo Shindo to defend, while Shoto and a boy from Shiketsu High School argue and are paralysed, before they work together to trap Gang Orca, giving Izuku enough time to plant a Pulse Bomb onto Gang Orca’s back and recalling back to Shindo.

The Shoto and the boy from Shiketsu High School don’t pass. Neither does Katsuki.

-LINE BREAK-

They go back to UA after that, tired and drained.

(Katsuki does not resent Izuku in this timeline. Izuku does not have a power passed from generation to generation in this timeline. Katsuki never asks Izuku to talk with him. They never fight each other. The two just sleep the night off, thoughts and doubts clouding their minds.)

-LINE BREAK-

They meet the top three students of U.A.

Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki, U. A’s “ _Big Three_ ”

(Lena looks at them and sees Overwatch’s top agents.)

They introduce themselves, and they discuss Work Studies, and Miro challenges them to a fight.

-LINE BREAK-

It’s less of a fight and more a massacre.

Miro is fast, and his quirk is unknown, and he takes down the long-range fighters first before going towards the close combatants.

(Lena looks at his fight style, and it’s like a mix of Reaper and Genji. Disappearing, quick strikes, it all very familiar.)

(Izuku makes the same connection and a plan begins to build in his head.)

Miro is fast, but Izuku is _faster._

Miro appears at the back at the group, and is ready to take Izuku out when Izuku disappears. Miro looks around, and then feels a weight slam into his back as Miro is forced to the ground, and Izuku blinks back, wishing he had his pistols, and instead clenches his fists.

They still lose anyway, but that was expected, in the very least.

-LINE BREAK-

They talk about the Work Studies, and how villains are becoming more numerous, and Izuku can’t help but frown.

(Lena frowns too, because it’s far to early to be making kids into fighters, and yet, the world keeps on turning, and there’s nothing she can do to stop it.)


End file.
